Game for the Chosen
by jsweetpea10
Summary: An unstoppable demon is loose in their town;he is looking for someone,and finds them by playing a game call Game for the Chosen. Kagome recieves a message saying she is the chosen. Can Inuyasha save Kagome before its to late? Will he tell her his feeling? BTW, picture isn't mine! All credit goes to creator on Deviantart! thanks!
1. One New Message

So, I have been in an Inuyasha mood lately. I randomly thought of this while I was making soup. That's weird, and now I love the magical soup! Well, I hope you like it.

And sorry it is sort of short. I need to save some ideas for later. Enough with me, lets get on with the story. Please enjoy! ^_^x

* * *

Chapter 1

_One New Message_

_Kagome's Perspective: _

"Kagome! Wait up!" Sango called out to me. I slowly turned, and saw her coconut-brown pigtails bounce all over as she ran to catch up with me. Yeah, pigtails. I had gotten her to do something like that with her hair and it's so cute! She had some school books in her hands, too. She looked like a, as Miroku said at lunch, a hot schoolgirl.

"Hey Sango. Sorry I didn't wait on you; I just didn't want to deal with so many people." I let out a small laugh and helped Sango balance her books while she reached in her backpack for something,. She pulled out two bottles of water.

"Here Kagome. I figured you'd want one since we just got out of gym, and you don't eat much anyway." She handed me one of the bottles, and I gracefully accepted. "So, besides the devil of a teacher, how was your day?"

We were stopped by two tall men in uniforms. One had short, maroon-colored hair that went well with his black eyes. The other had shoulder length, reddish-gold hair that partially covered his icy-blue orbs. They both had guns in the hands and in their belt. The short-haired one looked angry, and the shoulder-length-hair one gave us a smirk.

"Where's your identification, brats?" The short-haired one demanded. He gave us a glare that even the devil itself could not beat.

"Now Kuragane, be nice to the girls. I'm sorry for the rudeness of my partner. But he is right; may we see your identification please?" The other calmly gave us a smile.

"Fai, stop being so nice to them! They are little brats who probably started all this anyway!" Kuragane stated.

"I wouldn't be so harsh, considering they probably have a special power; thus, they can kill you before we get out our guns." Fai pointed out while we showed him our identity cards that was issued to everyone last week.

"If they can kill us so fast, then why do they need us! They can take care of their own problems!" Kuragane complained.

Fai sighed and looked up at us after handing our cards back. "You girls have a good day. Take care."

"That was weird." Sango stated once we continued walking outside the school to the other entrance near our next class. It was break-time though, but we needed to put our stuff away.

"I agree. Fai was a sweetheart though." I said, on the bright side.

"That's true. That Kuragane was a jerk. Geez! And I wonder what he meant about our school having problems; I think he's the one with problems. Anyway, as I was saying, how was you day?" She asked before getting a drink of her water.

"My day was pretty good. I found out that I am actually passing the devil's class, so I have so much weight off my shoulders." I answered, trying to get my mind off the weird experience we just encountered. "And yours?"

"It's been pretty good I guess. You're actually passing her class! That's an achievement! I am failing it, pretty good." She said.

"Where are you two going?" A chipper, male voice said behind us. We turned to see it was none other than Kouga.

"To our next class, idiot. Where do you think we're going!" Sango growled sarcastically. As you can see, Sango doesn't really like him. She's a demon-slayer; he's a wolf demon. You can just tell why she doesn't like him.

"Feisty. I like it!" He joked. "Just kidding, but seriously. It's dangerous for two young, beautiful people to be walking as slow as you can outside. I know you guys can handle it and all….. But…."

"Well, spit it out. We know your hiding something. You're a horrible liar." I teased.

"Fine, but just for you Kagome. Okay, have you noticed the intense increase in security here? Do you wonder why a school of mystical beings would need security at all, let alone lots of it?" He asked, seeing what we knew.

"No, we haven't noticed the security." Sango, annoying said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really?" He was dumbfounded, but managed to say that.

"You're a dumb a**! Why would you even ask if we 'noticed' the security! How can we notice the big dudes with guns standing at every entrance, exit, and everywhere else!" Sango snapped.

I glared at Sango, giving her the be-nice-or-else look. "Yes Kouga. We have seen them and we do wonder about the security thing. What does our school have to do with anything? Please continue."

"Well, there has been an unknown creep that has been going through all types of towns around here and playing the games called _Games for the Chosen_. He is looking for someone, and no one knows who or why. There has been a kidnapping in our town two weeks ago of a little girl named Sasuki. People have been saying it's the creep. Since she is in our elementary school district, our town had a massive outbreak in fear and placed security everywhere." He explained.

"Why does it effect our school?" I asked.

"Because, this little girl was a werewolf. Think about it. This is a school for the magical beings, and if he kidnapped a werewolf, she falls into a magical being category. If he wants magical beings and he's around here, where is a better place to go then here." He answered.

"Interesting, yet creepy. I can only wonder what's happening to that poor little girl right now. Do you think we will have time to save her?" Sango asked, pulling her Hiraikotsu out from behind her back.

"I believe it's too late. She was found about four days ago. The police were lucky that the creep, which is a demon, even dumped her body somewhere and didn't do anything else to it. You see, she was raped, beaten, strangled, and lost a lot of blood. That is on heck of a horrible way to die." He shook his head.

"Kagome!" A voice hollered behind us, and before I even had the chance to turn around, Inuyasha was picking me up in his arms. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day."

Miroku laughed, since he was with Inuyasha. "Sango, it's good to see you love." he smiled and pulled her close to him. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then snuggled his head into her neck.

"Oh Miroku." She giggled into his black hair.

"Miroku, Inuyasha; are you two pumped for our game tonight?" Kouga, though I forgot he was here, asked them.

"Now I am; I have my motivation." Inuyasha said, sitting me back on the ground and giving me a tight hug.

Inuyasha and I are not a couple… yet. I like him a lot, maybe even love, him and all, but girls are all over him a lot. They don't like him for him like I do; they like him because he's in football, and they think they can use him for popularity. Our relationship is kind of like a couples though. We have been best friends for a very long time. Plus, how can he ever love a half-blood like me? I mean, he's one, but he's only two things. I'm three.

"Is Ayame coming to the football game?" I asked. Ayame was Kouga's fiancé.

"She sure is." He exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey guys, did you guys get the message yet?" Shippo, who had just skipped over from the doors, asked.

"What message?" We all asked.

"Our game's cancelled boys. And we have an after school assembly instead at the game's scheduled time." He answered.

Everyone pulled out their phones, and they all agreed. I was silent. I did get that message, but I also got another one. It said:

_Kagome,_

_I have finally found you. You are the one I am searching for. Don't _

_run or hide. I will find you either way. _

_Entirely Yours, _

_N_

"Did you get a message Kagome?" Sango asked me.

I was still silent and I stared down at my phone. The number was unknown and the message was signed N. I don't know anyone who has a name that starts with a N.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, pulling herself out of Miroku's grip.

"I got it. And I'm fine. I will see you guys later. I have to go get my algebra book out of my locker. Bye."

Me, the chosen! You've got to be kidding me! Out of everyone in this town, the half-blood. I am a priestess, witch, and human. Who would want me anyway? Besides Inuyasha, no one could take me as theirs…

* * *

So, what did you think? Good or bad? Should I delete or redo? I would love to hear your opinion. Thank you for reading. WAIT! You still have one thing left to decide to do. Please Review! Thank you :) ^_^x

Sango: I got to be mean to Kouga! ACHIEVMENT!

Me: Don't get too carried away...

Kouga: Why does she have to pick on me?

Me: Because she can't pick on the pervert. He's her boyfriend now, and she feels that she should somewhat respect him.

Miroku: SOMEWHAT?

Sango: Honey, calm down please. *she places a kiss on his lips*

Miroku: Okay

Kouga: WHAT ABOUT ME, OR MY NEEDS!

Sango: Zip it mutt!

Miroku: You will have a wife soon..

Kouga: I outta-

Me:Okay! Thats enough. See you next time ^_^x


	2. A Decision

Yayzerz! I finally got Chappy 2 done! I love Magical Soup for giving me the idea! I ate some more magical soup the other day, and I gained inspiration to finish this chappy! I would like to first thank the magical soup! And secondly, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed ^_^

_ SamuraiPixie13_

_I love the whole Inu gang_

_Kagome's Blossom _

_Peaceful Dragon Rose_

Again, thank you all! Now, on with the story! ^_^x

* * *

Chapter 2

_A Decision _

_Kagome's Perspective: _

I slowly opened my locker with my simple combination: 0-5-10. It opened easily, revealing all of my cluttered belongings. I returned a few school books, retrieving my algebra book like I said I would. Getting my algebra book was merely an escape, but I really did have homework that I could finish in Homeroom, our last period. I finished up at my locker, closing the door with a small bang.

When I went to grip my algebra book, a small folded piece of paper fell from it. I picked it up from the floor, and read what it had said. It said _To Kagome_, obviously since it was in my book. I opened it up and it was a short note in curved writing.

It read:

_Kagome,_

_Darling, I see you got my message. That's great to know you read it and I made you speechless. Oh, I work wonders, don't I? That's just on paper, think about what I could do off paper… _

_I would hope you stay in public, such as at your school assembly today. Like I said before, don't run or hide, I will find you; you are my chosen._

_All Yours Entirely,_

_N _

Another message from this _N_ creeper! What in the world? How did he know that I went silent? And I didn't go silent for his reason! Ooh, this creeper makes me go over the edge! How could someone you don't know drive you more crazy then someone you do know? 'Relax Kagome, just breath.' I thought. I took a deep breath, stuffed the note in my bag, and turned, bumping into something hard.

Actually, it was more of a someone. It was a male, about 2 inches taller than I was. He had long midnight black hair that was pulled back in a not-too-high half ponytail; the rest of his hair was wavy and was resting on his shoulders. He had chilling black eyes and was wearing a purple kimono.

He stared down at me, holding a clipboard of papers in his left hand, and his right hand placed around my waist; he caught me when I tripped. He smirked, catching me staring at him. He was godly beautiful, but somehow not my type.

"Be careful Miss Higurashi. I don't want you to fall next time." He steadied me.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to hit you. Please forgive me and my clumsiness. I am so sorry sir, truly I-" I was apologizing, but was interrupted when he put his fingers to my lips.

"Shhh, Miss Higurashi. You have no need to apologize. I should've have paid more attention than to this paper work." He said.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you? You don't look familiar, are you a new teacher?" I asked.

"Actually, I am new around here, but I am not just a teacher. I am your new principal, you can call me Naraku. You will find more about this later on today at the assembly. You see, this assembly is going to introduce me and mourn your old principal Mrs. Kantana." He proclaimed, placing his clipboard on the nearby water fountain's shelf thing.

"What do you mean 'mourn'? What happened to Mrs. Kantana?" I asked, questioning this guys motive; at least, he seems like he would have a motive taking the job.

"She died yesterday evening. Supposedly that creeper guy killed her." He said with a hint of a smile, oddly putting his hand back around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"That's horrible." I stated, frowning at the thought of the creeper. And frowning at the thought that this new principal is a pervert.

"Do you want to know how?"" He cooed, his free hand stroking my hair. I shook my head no, but he still continued. "He crept inside her house, stealing her from her very bed. He took her back to his lair, then undressed her slowly so she wouldn't wake just yet, and raped her. He tortured her when she awoke, sexually and physically. She eventually died from all the pain he caused her. Turns out, she wasn't the one he needed."

"That's just gross and creepy." I said, pushing myself back from the principal.

"That's why he's a creeper, sweetheart. That's why you can't be alone; you'll be found." He gave me this funny look, and retrieved all of his work from the shelf. "I have to go finish my speech for the assembly. Bye, Miss Higurashi." He walked back down the hallway in which he came, and I watched until he was completely out of sight.

_Naraku's Perspective:_

Dam*. Someone's watching us. If it wasn't for that, I could have took her then… 'Don't worry, you'll get her' I chanted to myself in my mind. I'm the hunter, she's my pray. The hunter found it's pray…

_Kagome's Perspective: _

I sighed heavily. "What was that?" I asked myself aloud. "Our new principal, a pervert. What a good person to hire to work with minors." I thought aloud sarcastically. "Whatever, I better get to class." Our last class should be starting in about fifteen minutes, but I will get there early. All I usually do since it's homeroom is talk to Sango or read anyway.

The bell finally rang. The one hour homeroom was boring today. Sango kept Miroku in track the whole time from flirting-which was funny to watch-, Inuyasha wasn't there, and Shippo was helping Kouga with his science work. I could only wonder what Inuyasha had gotten himself into when he never came back when class began. The teacher thought he went to the principal's office, but no one has seen him.

Great. He went to the pervert's office. What if the principal's bisexual? 'Eeeew! That's gross!" I screamed in my mind. Hopefully he just had to do some work for another class or help out one of our teachers. We have a few teachers, and they are the craziest pair ever! They are all so opposite; they remind me of us. Hopefully he had to help out Mrs. Gerber, the heath teacher, or Mr. Callaster, the charted and uncharted land teacher.

I left Mr. Sohma's classroom after I finished putting my books in my bag. I went back to my locker to put a few things back, and to reapply my lip gloss to my lips; it tasted so good! It was the fresh strawberry kind!

"Kagome." A strained male voice had said. I could tell it was Inuyasha, and I had turned rather quickly because his voice is strained.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been?" I asked, throwing myself into him. I lifted my head up from his chest to look at his face. He seemed worried. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I was handling some business. I'm fine Honey, why?" He answered.

'Honey?' I thought looking up at him cautiously again. I was going to ask him; I decided it was best if I didn't.

"Kagome… I need to tell you something…" He said.

"What is it?" I asked, over concerned.

"I-" He began, but was interrupted.

"Guys! Come on! The assembly's about to start." Shippo called, jumping through the hallways to us.

"We'll be there in a sec'" I said. "As you were saying Inuyasha…"

He grabbed my hand and we headed down the hall to the auditorium. "I'll tell you later." He said.

"Are you sure? It seemed important.." I asked.

"It is, but it could wait until after. Did you still want me to take you home?" He questioned.

"That would be great." I answered.

_Inuyasha's perspective: _

I looked down at my angel. She was so beautiful, yet not mine. We sat down, and we watched how Naraku introduced himself, and we had a moment of silence for Mrs. Kantana. I knew what all he planned, so I let myself escape to my thoughts. I should have made my choice different. I thought back to what I had just done.

*_A few minutes before*_

"Inuyasha, you are needed in the principal's office immediately." Mrs. Coffey told me once I had stepped out of the copy room. I slowly walked into _his _office. What does he want now?

"Inuyasha, my boy, good to see you again." Naraku raved.

"Just cut to the chase a**. I put the note in her lcoker, I reported everything to you, and I kept my mouth shut. What more do you want?" I questioned.

"Inuyasha, I have decided to give you an option to get out of this. It's more of a choosing game. Do you want to play?"

"A game?" I smirked, my claws ready to kill. "Why not."

"Okay, you have to choose. This is the first choice." He strangely had a box in the corned covered by a curtain. He pressed a button, and the curtain arose. There revealed a girl with her hands beating on the glass.

"Naraku, let me out now!" She screamed. He pressed another button and a miasma appeared to be entering the space with her.

"Behave." He growled at her. "Inuyasha, do you recognize her?"

"Not really, but don't hurt her." I replied.

"In-Inyasha?" She stammered.

"Figures, you haven't seen her in years. Do you remember a Kikyo?" He pressed.

"Kikyo, as in the priestess? My Kikyo?" I stammered. Looking at her closely, I could see some of the same features. Her hair was shorter, and her skin was more pail. She seemed to have thinned and became shorter.

"Yes, this is Priestess Kikyo. That is option 1. Option two is this girl." He pressed another button, and the security camera TV that was hanging on the wall clicked on. It revealed Mr. Somah's classroom. That was my Homeroom. He moved the view to Kagome, sitting at her desk, staring out the window.

"So why do I choose?" I asked.

"It's simple really. You can either save Kagome from me, or you can save Kikyo's life. Your decision." He explained.

This is just one of those things where there is no right choice. Thinking about it, if I save Kagome, Naraku could just back out of his promise. If I save Kikyo, I could continue my work for Naraku, and keep a close eye out for Naraku. Plus, I can't handle going through the pain all again, of how Kikyo was alive, died, came back, died, and now back again. I don't think I could handle her dying once and for all. No matter how much I don't want to admit it, I still love Kikyo.

"Thinking time is up. What is your decision?" He asked, making that clicky-noice with his tongue.

"My decision is to save Kikyo." I answered.

*_End of the Recap*_

_

* * *

_

Wow! That was crazy! The perverted creeper scares me! OMG! I wonder what happens next.

Okay, they have a random group of teachers that I would like to brief you in about.

Mrs Gerber: She is the heath teacher who is OCD and obsessed with children.

Mr. Callaster: He is the charted/uncharted land teacher. He is jewish and loves to eat fruit. He is one of the most silent teachers, until you talk about glitter... ^_^

Mr. Sohma: He is the bisexual Language Arts and Reading Teacher. He is also the gang's Homeroom teacher. He is very girly and loves to hear about the gossip among students. He is almost every students favorite teacher. He plays along with students easily and he is very dramatic.

Miss Coffey: She is the guidance counselor. She loves coffee and if she doesn't have a cup she will go crazy! She goes around biting the students randomly, as she is a vampire. She can control herself, but that is the result of her not having coffee.

Miss Baby: She is the science teacher. She is very perverted and revealing. She wears very little clothes, and she once was a model; therefore. she thinks every boy is in love with her. She usually flirts with the students and trys to seduce them.

So, I hope you liked it. Was it good or bad? I love Honesty! :D Please R&R! ^_^


	3. To Heal a Broken Heart

Yay! So I finally finished this chappy! I feel accomplished! Sorry it's so short and it took so long, but I was undecided whether or not I should be so mean to Kagome.. Well, you'll see why. I hope you liike it! :D And I want to thank everyone who reviewed! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3

_To Heal A Broken Heart_

_Kagome's perspective: _

"We had to skip the football game for this?" Kouga sputtered as our group walked out towards the cars.

"Kougybear, you need to relax baby. I am so happy for it because that meant I got to hold on to you without letting go for a few hours." Ayame said, snuggling closer to her finance as we walked. Kouga blushed as we all looked at them.

"Kougybear? You have **got **to be kidding!" Sango laughed. She loved to pick on them. She was very sweet to everyone, but not to him. He tried to kill her many times, so she gave up on being nice.

I walked behind everyone with Inuyasha. He seemed different. We were a good distance behind everyone, so I could talk to him without them hearing. Plus, they were to busy arguing, they wouldn't notice.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" I asked, laying my hand against his cheek. His skin was rather cold, which was a bit unusual for a demon such as him.

"K-Kagome," He stuttered. "A-about what I was wanting to tell you earlier and why I wasn't in class.."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, stopping him and looking right into his golden orbs.

"I caught _her_ scent, and I followed it, getting an okay from the coach to leave. Kagome, she's alive." He said.

"She? Who's 'she'?" I asked, confused.

"Kikyo. She's back…" He whispered.

I could have sworn my heart just broke then and there. We caught up with everyone, and I could feel the tears prick the corners of my eyes. I didn't look up since he said _her _name. Everyone kept messing around, but I didn't say another word. When we reached our crowd of cars, I didn't tell anyone bye. I just got in and drove off quite fast.

Once I got at least out of the lot and onto the road, everything exploded. I cried so quietly, yet so hard. My vision was so blurry and I could barely see. Tears continuously fell from my eyes.

It was so quiet besides for my low sobbing that when my phone went off, I jumped. I looked down at the passenger seat at my phone. Sango was calling and I had three other missed calls. One from Inuyasha, another from Ayame, and the other was Sango again.

"Dam*! Why did she have to come back! What can I do to not be so mad!" I started to take deep breaths, which made me cry harder. "Okay Kagome, relax. Just relax."

That didn't work at all. I drove a little faster, and cried harder with each new addition to my speed. I listened to one voice mail to try to relax, not sure who it was from. It was Sango saying they were going to follow me home to make sure I was okay, and another one asked where I was going.

"'Where was I going?'? What was that supposed to mean?" I thought as I looked around at where I was driving towards. I missed my road long time ago. I was miles away from my house. I was out of the city. "Never mind…"

I began to hear Inuyasha. I didn't know from where until I realized it was my voice mail continuing the new ones. He said that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to upset me. He also said that he wished he could explain more and that he was really sorry.

That was it. I slammed on the gas without realizing it and closed my eyes. "Forget it Kagome, forget it." I repeated to myself over and over. I heard another car beep, flashed open my eyes, and slammed on the brakes as hard as I could… I was too late.

_Inuyasha's Perspective: _

I sped down the road trying to keep up with Kagome. She left instantly, and I feel so horrible. Perhaps it wasn't the best time in the world to tell her, but I'm glad I did; if I didn't tell her then, she could have reacted worse when I did tell her.

We have tried to call her many times, and she's not one to not answer her phone. She always answers it no matter who it is. She was crying, I could tell. I feel like I hear her right next to me asking me why. Unfortunately, she's not.

We kept growing farther away, until finally I knew with the devastating sound that I found her; or even lost her. I felt like my world fell when I see the cause of sound. There was her car collided with a gas truck.

"KAGOME!" I screamed as I jumped out of my car and ran towards the scene. I didn't hear any response. I quickly went into a panic. I started pulling all the rubbish aside that was blocking the side Kagome was on.

"What happened?" Everyone said as they pulled up in Ayame's van.

"Call for help!" I yelled back to them. "Now!"

"What happened?" They asked again.

"I said now!" I spit out. They all ran to get their phones out of the car. They all called, which was good.

"Kagome, stay with me. Come on!" I plundered from my mind. I could see her now through the cracked window. Her skin was pale, her head was covered in blood, and she didn't look like she was breathing. "Kagome!"

I could hear the sirens in the distance. I needed to get her out now, they were going to take to long. I jerked on her car handle, and the door didn't budge. "Damn it!" My fist slammed into the concrete; my claws came out, piercing a hole in the ground. "What in the hell?"

"INUYASHA! You're…you're a full-demon…" Miroku stuttered.

* * *

Me: OMG! That was intense! I was not expecting that at all...

Sesshy: But you wrote it...

Me: THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I write it, it doesn't mean I know what I write.

Shippo: You tell him!

Inuyasha: Idiot! *Hits him over the head*

Shippo: OW! *rubs head* What was that for?

Inuyasha: For trying to get yourself killed by my brother... *says in disgust*

Sesshy: Inuyasha, you are lucky I let you live.

Inuyasha: Are you asking for a fight?

Sesshy: You mutt, just asking for a death wish?

Inuyasha: I am taking that as a yes *runs at him and so begins the fight*

Sesshy: WAIT! Why aren't I in the story Elizabeth?

Me: Ummm... *starts running* HELP!

Miroku and Sango: *runs after them* STOP YOU GUYS! Thiers free coffee!

Me; COFFEE! *stops and the boys bump into me* *rubs head*

Sango: Perhaps that wasn't the best of ideas..

Miroku: You yelled it, so it's your fault. *blaming Sango*

Sango: Me! Oh, you perverted idiotic monk, I outta... *Hits im with demon boomerang*

Shippo: YOU TWO STOP! Stupid..

Sango and Miroku: *death glare* What was that fox? *everyone fighting but Kagome*

Kagome: NOT THE CURTAINS! OKay.. well to wrap it up.. Please Review! Hope you liked it. Bye *smiles, then runs to break them up*


End file.
